Cachinnation Wiki
ARE YOU A CACHINNATOR? If you're not, you're not welcome here! Just go to other sites, OK! Bye now! Why is that so? Cachinnators are the ONLY responsible, duty-bound, authority-given freelancers, only adhered to write and express what's on their spirits and conceptions using this Wikia. Cachinnators DO NOT invite dummies and slipshods who would edit and rubbish this website, and yes, Cachinnators are not pleased to that (not even satisfied). But to those heartless human beings who would place their soiled, unclean hands to our dear, Cachinnation Wiki, VETE A LA MIERDA! So, how can we join the Cachinnators Freelancers Team? First, you need to determine who are the Cachinnators Freelancers Team. Then, ask them to permit you upon joining to it. Once granted, you are very free to write on the Cachinnation Wiki. Latest Activities about Cachinnation November 22, 2010 1. WAVP and AJTT started the Prologue of The Story. 2. New character/s: Poochy, Kapitan Tado, Harlota, Austi at Colin. 3. LDPG joined in making the Prologue 4. New character: Stite. November 23, 2010 1. PROLOGUE FINISHED! 2. Chapter 1 started by AJTT, LDPG, and WAVP. November 24, 2010 1. Ursulo's back! November 27, 2010 1. Renamed Characters: Pigrolac (used to be Colin) and Antonio Baklita (She was first introduced on November 23, 2010) *Notes: 1. Colin was renamed to Pigrolac due to possible confusions that might arise during writing sessions of The Story. 2. Antonio Baklita used to be M**m M*gstr****ten. Antonio Baklita's previous name had to be removed and cannot be used in this wikia due to a possible lawsuit in the future. Chat with Other Cachinnation Members How to?: Press edit at the side of Chat with Other Cachinnation Members'','' then post your chat here if you want other Cachinnation members to know what are your thoughts now. Don't forget to include your name (even initials or codenames that Cachinnation members only understand) at the end of every post. ---- * Paging LDPG (or other Piso Tag players who knows the list of powers), yung powers natin sa Piso Tag, wala pa. - AJTT *Check niyo yung Step In page natin (lalo na yung Strategies of the Masters natin). Contribute, please. - AJTT *Cachinnators, please contribute on recalling the Rules in Piso Tag (located in the Piso Tag page). -AJTT *AJTT, try mong gawin na first picture ng Piso Tag page yung last picture sa gallery. - JSAB *JSAB, mas gusto ko yung current picture sa Piso Tag. It's very..........poetic. Basta, it works. Pwedeng kasali sa details yung picture, pero wag main pic. Ok? Opinion ko lang po. -WAVP *WAVP, mukhang tama ka nga. Anyway, check mo Funnies natin mamaya. - JSAB *JSAB, astig yung dinagdag mo sa funnies ah. :))))) Pero sa maling part mo nilagay, sa funny stories dapat yun eh. Pero inayos ko na. :D - WAVP *Ehem, ehem, JSAB, pakilagay yung temporary pics natin ng moves sa survival charge section. TY. - AJTT Links to Pages *Survival Charge *Step In *Piso Tag *Funnies! *SWAT Category:Browse